


Playing Games

by Amymel86



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon and the Starks Are Not Related, Jon doesn't really know Sam, Mutual Crushes, awkward teens, fluffy nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: Sansa needs Jon's help with her plan. Absolute fluffy nonsense.





	Playing Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harumscarum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harumscarum/gifts), [jonsasnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonsasnow/gifts).



> Yeah...I AM working on some of my WIPs but I really can't concentrate because I'm far too distracted with the new episodes....so hopefully I'll be better at updating once the season is over! In the meantime - have a tiny bit of fluffy nonsense. 
> 
> Gifted to harumscarum and calico_tw purely because a small section of this was inspired by a conversation about Jon being a Jack Russell. :-)

It was a bit like a dream really. One minute Jon was happily watching the footy at his best mate, Robb’s house, and then his hot sister had poked her head through the lounge door and said words that he’d imagined falling from her lips for at least the past three years.

“Jon, I need you” she’d said when she’d spotted him and promptly grabbed his hand to lead him out of the room and away from her brother. He thinks that he probably looked more than a little confused as he followed Sansa Stark up to her bedroom with her hand still in his.

“Ok, here’s the thing...I need you to flirt with Gilly.”

In all the daydreams and fantasies that Jon had had with regard to Sansa, he never once imagined it starting like that. He furrowed his brow, shoved his hands in his jean pockets and rocked back on his heels, whilst simultaneously trying desperately to ignore the fact that the top drawer in the chest just to his right was left slightly open - he spied pastel coloured lacy things in there and he really hoped that he could attribute the heat in his cheeks to the warm weather.

“What?”

“I need you to flirt with Gilly...or rather Gilly needs you to flirt with Gilly” she said, plonking herself down on her bed with the pale pink polka dot sheets as she stared back up at him as he stood awkwardly in her room. Jon furrowed his brow. “You’ve met her before Jon...at the BBQ two weeks back. She helped me with the salads and the-.”

“Yeah, I know who she is, but why does she need me to flirt with her?”

Sansa’s face transformed into one with a bright, beautiful smile - like a butterfly emerging from it’s chrysalis and fanning out it’s colourful wings.

“She’s in love” she sighed wistfully, here eyes glazing over a little as she fixed them on nothing in particular.

_What?!_

“But I hardly spoke with her!” Jon spluttered. Sansa’s head snapped back to him, a quizzical crease forming between her brows. “I mean...she seemed nice and all...I’m not saying I’m not... _flattered_...but I must have said all of four sentences to her and-.”

Sansa’s giggle had a number of effects on him. Firstly, it halted his spew of confused words in their tracks. And secondly, it made him wonder how else he could pull such pretty noises from her lips (which leads him to the third effect that he really should not draw attention to in public). Jon tugged on his shirt hem, hoping it covered any ‘effects’ that threaten to occur.

“No. Not you Jon” she said softly, shaking her head and dropping her gaze before dragging it back to look up at him through her lashes. Jon groaned internally.

 _Fuck. Don’t smile at me like that,_  he thought, staring at her lips as he licked at his own.  _Robbs sister and she’s not interested. ROBB’S sister and she’s NOT interested. ROBB’S SISTER AND SHE’S NOT INTERESTED!_  He chanted over and over in his head.

“She’s in love with Sam” Sansa explained.

“Oh....and she needs me to flirt with her because-?”

“Because he’s shy.” Jon shook his head, indicating that he’s not quite caught on to her train of thought. Sansa rolled her eyes just a fraction. “Sam needs to see that if he doesn’t hurry up and  _do something_ , there might be other interested parties waiting in the wings to _‘swoop in on his girl’_ , as it were.”

“Oh” Jon glanced down and watched his own socked toes wiggle against the plush cream carpet “how do you know that this Sam is even interested-.”

“Oh he is. It’s obvious” she smiled knowingly. Jon cleared his throat.

“W-why can’t she just be direct with him? Why can’t she just tell him how she feels?”

“It doesn’t work like that Jon...unfortunately, sometimes you have to revert to playing games to get what you want ” Sansa sighed, rising from her bed. “Now, both Gilly and Sam are coming over for movie night tomorrow so can you make sure you’re wearing those tight black jeans you have?”

“Uh...”

“And push your shirt sleeves up your forearms, it’s really hot when you do that.” 

_Wait, what?_

Jon gulped as Sansa eyed his arms before allowing her gaze to wander over his chest and up to his face. She moved closer, reaching up and behind his head. Jon sucked in a breath, trying hard not to fixate on the way her lip was caught between her teeth. He felt Sansa loosen the hair tie he had in, keeping his curls out of his face in this summer heat.

Jon almost, ALMOST whimpered when Sansa sunk her fingers into his hair, gently scraping his scalp as she shook his locks out.

_You’re not a fucking dog being petted Jon. Calm the fuck down._

Sansa stood back and contemplated him. “I’m really not sure which I like better.” She looked down at the tie in her hand and then back up to Jon. Using both hands she smoothed his hair back from his face again.

_Well put me on a leash and call me Fido. Jesus Christ!_

“I think you should tie it up - you can see more of your handsome face that way” Sansa said, sounding like she was doing nothing more than deciding on what to have for lunch on a menu.

“So you don’t mind helping Gilly out?” She smiled and dropped her hands making Jon feel like he was sorely missing a tail to wag and a snout to nudge into her like an eager puppy wanting more attention. Jon nodded, eliciting a happy squeal and peck on the cheek from Sansa before she thanked him and rushed off to go get her phone to tell Gilly that he was _‘on board’_  with the plan.

Jon was stood still - frozen really. He couldn’t both move  _and_  ruminate over Sansa Stark calling him ‘hot’ and ‘handsome’ now could he?

“She likes me?” He asked the empty room, still not sure about what just happened.

“She told you then?” Came Robb’s voice. Jon near enough snapped his neck with the force of his movement. 

“Huh?”

“Sansa? She told you that she’s been half in love you since I brought you home that first time after footy practice?” Robb explained nonchalantly whilst leaning on his sister’s door frame. “Glad she decided to go the direct route and put both of you pining fools out of your misery...you know, she was talking about some ‘plan’ to subtly drop hints...I dunno” he shrugged “sounded dumb to me.”

“Yeah...” Jon absentmindedly agreed, his gaze drifting away from his friend as his mind went into melt down “that....that would never have worked.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
